cystifandomcom-20200213-history
Earendur Surion
'' "I will find my Cysti, even if I must claim it upon a pile of ashes."'' -Surion about his goal. Earendur Surion is a Half-Elf, Half-Human Prince of Vaardenvale and a main Protagonist of the first half of Cysti, later becoming a prominent Antagonist. Appearance "I may be small, but my heart is big!" -Earendur to Sadow Taller than most Elves and with shorter, pointed ears, Earendur resembles what he is: Half-Elven. He has soft, wavy brown hair and hazel eyes. He is lean and short in comparison to Matt but taller than Arra. During his time as a Cardinal, he has darker tinted hair and slitted eyes that become a bright orange when he is excited or using his powers or simply to intimidate others. He wears his hair slicked back and often wears a black Trenchcoat. His teeth, as is with most Demons in their human appearances, are filed into canines. Personality "Americuh." -Earendur's catchphrase Surion is a very conflicted individual. Ever since he was a child, he was treated as an unnecessary burden on the Royal House. Servants and relatives, more or less, liked or loved him. Others treated him with disdain and disgust. Regardless of this, Earendur shows a happy, if shy, exterior. However, when Vaardenvale is destroyed, he visibly displays sadness afterward when remembering it or his Elven heritage. Upon reaching Earth, Surion attempts to assimilate into Human culture as much as possible. He adopts their language, style, customs, etc. He finds American history interesting and even adopts the name of the country as his catchphrase of sorts, saying it frequently because it "feels powerful and reassuring." He also finds many Human foods delicious; turkey, apple cobbler, pizza, cheeseburgers, etc. His favourite form of music varies, but he'll often listen to classical when alone, and more boisterous, louder variants when around others, be they friend or foe. Surion fears responsibility greatly, and will try to avoid being made King for as long as possible. He also tries to avoid guilt over people's deaths, and will try to keep even his enemies from dying if he can save them. This, however, changes as the series progresses and he becomes a more darker individual, however. While he loves acting goofy and childish, he will become stern and serious when the need arises. Though he is, by no means, a coward, Surion does fear pain as well as death, shown when he facially displays childish fright when surrounded by members of the Phoenix Wing, intent on killing him. To this end, he feels his measure of strength, at least in will, increased when reinforced by his friends and loved ones. He will also find defending them a great importance, even if it means suffering himself, as displayed when he sacrificed himself to save Matt from Bael's Qliphoth. Earendur's bond with his friends is extremely strong, as they establish an almost family-like relationship with him early on in the series. He sees Matt as an older brother figure and will follow his advise when given. They share many comical moments where both sides of their goofiness interact and pal around with each other. Their relationship is brought to it's pivotal point during their first, epic duel, where once the best of friends became mortal enemies in a single, destructive fight. Earendur and Arra have held a close friendship that blossomed into love during the first half of the series, though their relationship was tragically cut short early when he was captured. Ever since becoming a Cardinal and then on, Earendur treated Arra with emotionless disdain, though on occasion has mentally hinted that he still has feelings for her. This can be reinforced by the fact that he never outright kills her, or even harms her fatally. However, he has done enough damage to warrant their public status as enemies. Upon becoming a Cardinal and, even after betraying Bael, Earendur keeps a cool, calm, and collected personality most of the time. He wears a lack of emotion on his young, pale face and when he does show emotion, it tends to be a threatening glare. He shows his love of classical music more publically, and enjoys what used to be private vices more openly, such as now actively smoking cigarettes, being sexually promiscuous, and excercising his powers with little regard for others' safety or personal restraint. This new Earendur shows a more calculating and determined, serious persona then before, very rarely ever displaying a comical side. These few moments are very far from Earendur's previous goofy childishness, now showing him partaking in dry, sarcastic humour. He is rather arrogant but not enough to make him underestimate opponents. He shows a very resourceful mind, taking down opponents without expending as much, if any, resources as possible. To this end, he has become extremely conservative, ordering his troops to strip everything down until it has been picked clean of anything useful then disposing of it. Relationships *'Matt Woods:' Matt is Earendur's first friend made on Earth after having defended him from a school bully. After that fateful day, their friendship would only grow. They were close comrades on the front lines of battle and the greatest of buddies outside of it. Due to being taught Magic at a young age, Earendur helps Matt become more in tune with his own abilities through daily training outside of town. So close were they that Earendur readily sacrificed his life for Matt's when Bael's Qliphoth surged forward to claim it. During his time in Hell, Earendur experienced many memories and visions of his friends and loved ones as he met his trials and stages in becoming a Cardinal. One of the most prominent of these was his compatriot, Matt. However, as Earendur's heart began to harden through enduring the strenuous and agonizing experiences day by day in his prison, he was subtly instructed to hate his old friends and comrades. While this worked for a while with Matthew, as witnessed from their reunion battle, freedom from rebellion allowed Earendur to explore the hidden secrets and brainwashing behind his conversion and discovered, to his frustration, that he didn't inherently hate Matt or his old friends but was instructed to through Bael. After rebelling from Bael, Earendur no longer saught to kill Matt or his old friends. However, he couldn't agree with their "laxxed" way of operating and didn't want them getting hurt from his own gritty group so he acted as loose allies to Earth's cause while still maintaining a private organization with it's own goals and pursuits in mind. Regardless of all this, Earendur still considered Matt his close friend and desired to introduce him to his vision of a "new world" once the war against Hell was done. *'Arra Sans:' When they first met, Earendur noted Arra's exotic beauty and fierce will was attractive to him. Over time, his feelings for her flourished from a minor attraction to a deep crush with a desire to prove himself to her. Once he established to her that he felt strongly about her, they started a relationship. Often, their love was met with challenges and difficulties, be it outside threats (the Gentleman, rogue Mages, Demons, etc.) to Earendur conquering his own faults and inner demons (insecurities, past trauma, the Qliphoth...) Arra and Earendur teach each other many things in their time together: Arra teaches Earendur more about the English language and Earth's history and cultures as well as a few things about automechanics. Earendur, on the other hand, teaches her many things about Vaardenvalian culture and history as well as Magic. Through Arra's teachings, Earendur gains a better understanding of the world he is living on. As well as with Matt and his other friends, Earendur sees visions while in Hell of Arra. In fact, many of them are of Arra early on inspiring him to keep climbing forward to get to her and the others. Upon returning to Earth as Pride, his feelings for Arra still remain thus he refrains from harming her as well as letting her come to harm though manages to cleverly hide his intentions from everyone. As he rebels from Bael, he wishes to bring Arra into his inner fold but feels it is too dangerous for her to be dragged into his "world" too early and thus protects her by keeping their contact as little as possible, mostly due to the lethal jealousy of Kariya. As the series nears the end- Nope! Not gonna spoil that much for ya'! Wait until the series nears it's finale, children! *'Shade:' *'Cide:' *'Geno:' *'Sadow Yatsumaru:' Earendur initially is amazed and bewildered by the Hell-Hunter. He believes he is a friend for saving his life like with Matt, though Sadow denied this for a long while. It takes discovering a large portion of Sadow's traumatic past to help him lighten up to the Half-Breed Prince. Ever since opening up to the group, Sadow has been a quiet ally and guardian to not only Earendur but all of the main cast. Sadow understands more than others the horrific events that Earendur endured in Hell, having experienced much pain and suffering in his own life to match. When Earendur defects, Sadow adds when the group is discussing his betrayal that events can alter a person. In this way, while he doesn't agree with Earendur's actions, he can at least understand them. *'Akihiro Yatsumaru:' *'The Gentleman:' *'Abraham Maximillion:' *'Dr. Greeves:' *'Bordenaur Surion:' *'Turgon Surion:' *'Lúthien Surion:' *'Inwë Calaelen:' *'Oropher Linwëlin:' *'Can "Kahn" Linwëlin:' *'Bael:' *'Pride (Former):' *'Wrath (Current):' *'Lust (Current):' *'Envy (Current):' *'Greed (Current):' *'Kariya:' *'Ermes:' *'Winters:' *'Spike:' *'Chapel:' *'Mira Tes Quenstriel:' Synopsis Abilities Earendur is remarkable in that he's an individual with a heightened Magical potential. He has an increased Mana count, so much so that he can, eventually, cast higher tier spells as if they were nothing. His spells are always at their best unless he is sick or poisoned for the purpose of Magic debilitation. He is even able to display his Mana Aura physically in the form of a bright blue light around him, which eventually turns orange and red when he becomes a Cardinal. *'Human Disguise' - Earendur has the ability to dawn a Human appearance, which is basically a Human version of himself with glasses and ruffled hair to make him look less unordinary. This appearance can be sustained even if he is injured, and is only disrupted slightly when he uses Magic. He can cast it away just as easily as he dawns it. *'Increased Physical Perception, Stamina, and Speed:' Being half-Elven, Earendur can hear and see things at farther distances and better reception than most humans. This sometimes can backfire as he is physically hurt by piercing noises close to him. He is also able to run at faster speeds for long lengths of time, though hides this fact as a human. *'Mana Sphere:' A blue ball of destructive energy, Earendur can summon these in his palms and throw them as explosive projectiles. Though early on, he doesn't know how to fully use it and it ends up being just a small blast that knocks enemies back. Eventually, these become capable of toppling over entire buildings in massive bursts of destructive energy. *'Magical Augments:' Earendur can utilize his own Mana to increase his strength and speed drastically, enough so to fight on par with powerful figures like M.A.R.S. and Kahn with his bare fists. Cardinal-based abilities *'Enhanced Durability and Endurance' - Not only can Earendur endure more pain than before, he can now shrug off dense objects with ease; namely concrete. He is now able to fight on par with Hissori without being injured by her hard hits. *'Enhanced Senses' - Earendur's sense of sight, hearing, taste, and smell have all been enhanced so that he is able to track targets easily. *'Enhanced Mental Span' - Earendur's hidden genius is unlocked and, as a result, he gains a very perceptive and analytical mind, giving him a tactical advantage and expertise both in and out of combat. *'Eye Beams' - Whereas before, Earendur's eye beams were a light blue and held destructive power only when he was fighting at his maximum, he can now fire orange beams with little effort that held the same destructive power as before. What's more: he can control the trajectory of the beams flight, being able to track and incinerate certain targets at will. *'Pure Hellsight' – Earendur, during his Cardinal training, manages to develop temporary uses of Hellsight. However, upon becoming a full-fledged Cardinal, he gains Pure Hellsight, the advanced, core form of the ability that Bael remarks is found in only a few very old Demons and Devils. The Hellsight grants the abilities found in normal Hellsight; enhanced sight perception, ability to predict movements, see from far distances, and so on. However, Pure Hellsight enhances all of these abilities as well as allows him to measure a target’s Demonic influence. Earendur uses this ability often, both in and out of combat. So much so that he relies on this that he rarely uses his normal vision. Quotes "I don't like fighting..." "America is just a strong, powerful word. It gives me an assurance that everything will be okay." "You're going to remember those words after I feed them to you with my '''fist'."'' -To Envy after being mocked over the suffering of his people. "America~! America~! God shed his grace on thee~! And crown thy good with brotherhood~! From sea to shining sea...~" -Before starting his Cardinal initiation. Pride "May warrior's fortune smile upon our efforts." -Before the attack on Manhattan. "It's Pride now, actually." "One cannot be boxed this far into a corner and still expect to attack. In fact, offense is a foreign idea at this point for them. Defense, on the other hand, is their salvation." "I would remind you Hell has a strict authoritative structure. Offend me again, and I am fully obliged to rip your organs from your blubbering carcass and throw it to the dogs." "Don't get in my way." Dark Surion "Serve me and you may be remembered. Stand in my way, and you '''will' be forgotten."'' "I have sampled different pieces, from Brahms to Chopin. I find Schubert to be very tasteful and relaxing. Onoskelis has won my favour with her skill in the arts of song. You have found me a nice songbird, Kariya." "There are no managerial positions in that Union. We should dissolve them and divide their assets accordingly." "Interesting. I would've thought Bael would've wiped them out by now. Perhaps it's human tenacity to live on their part, but... maybe... it's Matthew that's keeping them alive." "Scour these machines. I want all data plugged into a flashdrive and wiped clean after copied completely, then each will be submitted directly to me." "Soul Drones. An idea inspired by Golems. Living people with their souls transferred into machines to enhance their capabilities. Something to think about." "I doubt the Gentleman will be too happy about us pouring his assets into our pockets without him knowing." “I don’t like games where a lot of luck is involved. With Luck, chance gives anyone a fair ability to win but it’s spontaneous, random. Unless they’re cheating. Games with skill matter to me because it puts the mettle on the people involved; the patience to hold on, the master of the art through practice, tactics built through clear, logical thinking. But most of all; the determination. The drive to win. To see victory on your side. Or, at least, some victory. That is skill.” "“If you value something, you fight for it. Struggle is proof of preciousness. Otherwise, one concedes immediately.” “They are sacrificing their own ships in vain efforts of destroying ours. A costly but efficient way to scorn an opponent.” “We’ll be heading out shortly. Pray these figure-heads are amenable to reason.” “And if they aren’t…?” “Then simply… pray.” -Surion and Ermes regarding taking over the Scrap Haul Union. “If you’re having doubts about meeting my quota, then perhaps I can provide other methods of motivation.” "There's a problem here." -After seeing what Geno has done with his Soul Drones. "You mean to tell me that we are so filled to bursting with skilled hands that we can stand to have no able-bodied craftsmen and skilled laborers? Prisoners can be put to use. Defeatists can be put to use. Civilians, even, can be put to use. If they have a trade, make them use it. If not, teach them one. But I want no one dying unless they outright refuse to work, am I clear?" -After capturing a military installation in the guise of a town. "This entire platform is made of scrap, Sergeant. We've smelted down so much metal that we had enough to make bombs with when we finished with the platform. Even then, collect more. Additions can always be made. Improvements are always available. We shall modify this platform until it becomes a force so unstoppable, God itself would flee the field of battle from the very sight of it." "What a quaint little family-reunion." -Upon seeing Matt, Arra, Sadow, Shade, Cide, and Geno once again along with the Gentleman, the Shichinan, Akihiro, and the Battlemages. Trivia *His theme song early in the series, as chosen by the author, is "Somewhere I Belong" by Linkin Park. After becoming a Cardinal, his theme is "So Cold" by Breaking Benjamin.